fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the Naruto anime and manga series. He is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Kakashi. A maternal descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he is also the jinchuriki of the Yang half of the Kurama, a.k.a the Nile Tailed Fox demon. Despite once being ostracized by his village due to the demon's presence, he is now regarded as a hero, like his father before him. In Fiction Wrestling, Naruto started his career in WWE: Animated, where he gained fame for defeating Brock Lesnar in a match to defend the Animated roster's right to appear on Raw or Smackdown. Since then, he has worked for numerous companies, with varying degrees of success. Background *'Series: 'Naruto *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 16 *'Height:' 5'4" *'Weight:' 122 lbs. (ACW) *'Companies:' (Currently) WWE: Animated, ACW, UCA, CWF, WWT, CWA, LBF, XCF (Formerly) AWF, NCW *'Debut:' 2002 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) *'Allies:' Hinata Hyuuga (girlfriend), Konoha 12 (minus Sasuke), Isaac Clarke (best friend), the Eds, Yugi Mutou, Atem, Ichigo Kurosaki, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Dante, Takashi Komuro, most of the ACW face roster, Rojo Bat *'Rivals:' Sasuke Uchiha, Rogen Townsend, Itachi Uchiha, Seto Kaiba, Sokka *'Twitter:' @Orange_Spark54 (ACW) Wrestling Career 'WWE: Animated' 'Universal Character Association' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'National Championship Wrestling' Naruto started out in the hayday of NCW as a vet to help make new guys stars. His first memorable amtch was in London England agianst Brock (Pokemon) in a Steel Cage Match where Naruto hit the F-5 off the top of the cage, causing the ring to collapse. Later, he became the first NCW Internet Champion by knocking off Danny Phantom, he would lose the title later at Hardcore Havoc. Naruto also competed in the contract equals title match and won the NCW World Heavyweight contract. At Hardcore Havoc in the middle of the I quit match between Danny Phantom and Ben Tennyson Naruto cashed ina nd hit the F-5 to both Bena nd Danny and won the NCW Heavyweight Championship. btu for the first time in his career he turned heel when it turned out he was the new leader of Omnimix, replacing Ben Tennyson. Naruto ebgan to rant why he turned because he was only being used as a secondary wrestler in NCW and that he was sick of showing good tot he fans. Sokka though intulted Naruto about his ego, but Naruto and Omnimix attacked Sokka. Sokka then challenged Omnimix to a match agianst Team NCW (Danny Phantom, Aang, Ash Ketchum, Brad Carbunkle, Korra,a nd himself). At Road to Glory Omnimix lost when Korra nailed Naruto in the back with a abarbed wire wapped steel chair and Sokka hitting the Icebreaker on him. This later lead to the infamous "walk out" (Gwen Tennyson who as with Omnimix walked away from NCW along with almost all of the NCW woman wrestlers and a few male wreslters). Later, Zuko turned on Naruto and with winning the Road to Glory Series he got a shot at Naruto's title, but Ben Tennyson also wanted a title after saying he was backstabbed out fo the title and was never pinned at Hardcore Davoc. At SpringSlam, Naruto defended and retained the Heavyweight title. But not before interuppting Sokka's retirement speech. After a few weeks Sokka returned to NCW and attacked Naruto, wanting a title shot. Naruto refused and Sokka turned into a hell bent insane person on winning the title. He attacked Naruto in a very weird way and demanded for a title shot which Naruto agreed. Sokka would later play mind games on Naruto unitl American Tribute where somehow Naruto retained the title again. The following week, Naruto tossed Sokka his stuff and yelled for him to leave NCW. Sokka later came out to say he was leaving, but Naruto gloated that he had killed the heart and soul of NCW. Sokka then returned to his insane warrior gimmick and attacked Naruto saying "he was just getting started." Two weeks later, Sokka won his spot as number 1 contender, but was then attacked by Naruto right after the match, Naruto not wanting Sokka to get a second chance. The following week Sokka spray painted Naruto's car in a last ditch effort on playing mind games before WrestleWars. Naruto was seen driving tot he Amway Center with the now vandilized car, refusing to comment to Joel Gertner. Naruto lost the match and title. After the match as the Avatar Characters and NCW fans celebrated Sokka's victory, Naruto jumped over the barriacde and left the arena through the crowd. Later, it was offically confirmed that Naruto had left NCW. 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' 'World Wrestling Television' 'Anime Wrestling Federation' 'Awesome Championship Wrestling' 'Debut and Undisputed Title Win' On April 5th, 2013, Naruto came to the first episode of Awesome Championship Wrestling against his good friend from inside and outside the ring, Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space series. Both gave it all they got in the match, and Isaac came out the winner with a surprising Small Package Pin. On his fourth week, after winning a Triple Threat Match for a shot at the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship, he would face Isaac once again at the first-ever ACW pay-per-view event known as Southern Hell. This time, for the gold. Then on April 28th, 2013, Naruto made history by becoming the first-ever ACW Undisputed Champion. 'Naruto vs. Sasuke Revival' The following Friday after ACW Southern Hell, Naruto kicked off the show by saying congrats to the people who won and became the first champs of ACW. After saying congrats, he was to make his leave, but it was interrupted when the epic hero known as Beowulf appeared in ACW and Fictional Wrestling for the first time. Naruto welcomed him with handshake and the Geatish warrior accepted it before kicking Naruto in the midsection and hitting the Wulfhammer, and then said to him, "Naruto...you're next." Later in the night, Naruto and Beowulf collided in the main event and unfortunately for the Champion, Beowulf came out the winner. Yet, his night was about to get worse when his greatest rival of all time, Sasuke Uchiha, came from behind and attacked Naruto. Before Sasuke could go any further by hitting the Punt Kick, Rogen Townsend came in and saved Naruto as Sasuke ran out of the ring and left through the crowd, wanting nothing to do with the giant. The following week, after Naruto defeated Bakura in a match, he and Sasuke were scheduled to have a contract signing over their upcoming Non-Sanctioned Match at ACW's second pay-per-view event, Spring Breakdown for the ACW Undisputed Championship. Therefore, it would also be the first Undisputed Title defense in ACW History. Both long-time rivals signed the contract and spoke their minds of their pasts (mostly Naruto, Sasuke only proclaimed he will be the new Undisputed Champion). After that, Rogen was revealed as the Special Guest Referee for the match. Sasuke wasn't happy as he looked on and when he looked back, he was sent through a table by Naruto's Ninja Way, showing he won't go down without a fight. The next week, in the main event of a Eight-Man Tag Team Match, Sasuke apparered on the TitanTron and is shown with Hinata Hyuuga tied up after he kidnapped her. Naruto had to make a choice: Continue the match or save Hinata. His choice was obvious as he left the ring and went to find her. He found her, but before he could get untie her, Naruto was brutally attacked by Sasuke from behind. He got his skull slammed onto the way before getting it punted off his shoulders, knocking the Orange Spark out. On the final week before ACW Spring Breakdown, the go-home show began with Naruto walking out to the ring with a steel pipe in hand, wanting to call Sasuke out and finish things off. However, he did not show up and Naruto decided to go after him instead, but the general manager of ACW, Jesse Alvarez, stepped in, telling the Undisputed Champion he wasn't here. Naruto left the stage in anger. Later, Naruto receieved a message from Sasuke himself to meet him in the parking lot and decided to leave. He soon met Sasuke in the location and began a huge brawl with his long-time rival. Sadly, Sasuke won this part of the battle in the end when he planted Naruto with the Venom on top of a car. The Viper grinned at his success and left, leaving the Champion unconscious. 'Spring Breakdown & Rogen's Betrayal' May 26th, 2013, it was the date of ACW's second pay-per-view, Spring Breakdown. Naruto was set to face Sasuke and as soon as he ran into the ring, both ninjas went all out in the ring. Weapons were used, blood was shed, and screams were heard. In the end, Naruto defeated Sasuke via submission with the Will of Fire, successfuly defending his Undisputed Title. Naruto would come to terms to celebrate his title defense, but was attacked by Rogen from behind with the World Coming Down, his own brutal Lariat. Towsend then Chokeslammed Naruto to the outside and would try to nail a Powerbomb on the stage, but Hinata came in just in time, trying to tell him to stop. Rogen released Naruto, but grabbed Hinata's throat for a Chokeslam, but Isaac also came in in time with a chair-shot to the spine. Hinata escapes with Naruto as Isaac would try to take down Rogen, but only to be Powerbombed onto the stage and then thrown into the Minitron of the stage. Five nights later, Rogen explained his reasons of why he attacked Naruto and the latter came out very angry and proceeded to attack him after declaring that if Townsend's gonna be genocidal, then so was he. Unfortunately, he was taken down via WCD followed by a Genocide, his newly found Elevated Powerbomb. Then, Sasuke would come out to attack Townsend with the Venom and Punt Kick to the skull, declaring himself back into the world title picture in this three-man rivalry. Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He inherited his catch-phrase "Dattebayo!" from his mother, who would say "(da)ttebane" when excited or frustrated. He is also somewhat perverted, something he tends to be reprimanded for by Sakura Haruno and Iruka, but has only become even more so after meeting his mentor Jiraiya, causing many to say that Jiraiya raised a perfect replica of himself. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. Personal Life Naruto Uzumaki is currently dating Hinata Hyuuga. In Wrestling Naruto is generally an all-rounder in the ring. The writer of ACW tends to liken his to WWE Superstar John Cena. Finishers *''Cursed Seal'' (Over the Shoulder Piledriver) *''F-5'' (Spin-out fireman's Carry Facebuster) *''Nine-Tails Destroyer'' (Waist lock rolled backwards into a Bridging German Suplex) *''Nine-Tailed Plunge'' (Spinning Side Slam) *''Ninja's Way'' (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover, sometimes from an elevation position) *''Rasenshuriken'' (Tornado DDT) *''Shinobi Code'' (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope followed by any high-flying move) *''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) *''Will of Fire'' (Stepover Toehold Facelock or a Sleeper Hold lock) Signatures *DDT *Diving Crossbody *Diving Leg Lariat *Dropkick *''Fly By'' (Springboard Seated Senton) *Hurricanrana *''Konoha Bulldog'' (Diving Leg Drop Bulldog) *''Konoha Clash'' (Diving Double Foot Stomp) *''Konoha Drop'' (Twisting Samoan Drop / Diving Elbow Drop - UCA / ACW) *''Kyuubi Lock'' (Ankle Lock) *''Konoha Strike'' (Shining Wizard to a cornered opponent followed by a One-handed Bulldog) *Monkey Flip *Moonsault *Multiple Suplex variations **Fisherman **Gutwrench **Side Belly-to-Belly **Snap **Vertical, sometimes while delaying *''Ninja Kick'' (High-speed Roundhouse Kick) *Running One-handed Bulldog *Sitout Hip Toss *Springboard Savate Kick *Superkick *''Throwback'' (Running Neck Snap to a bent-over opponent) Managers Nicknames *'"The Orange Spark"' *'"Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja"' Entrance Themes *'"I Will Not Bow"' by Breaking Benjamin (ACW; April 5, 2013 - present) *'"Haruka Kanata"' by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (WWT) *'"My Town"' by Hollywood Undead (UCA) *'"Rawkfist"' by Thousand Foot Krutch (CWA) *'"Fighting Dreamers"' by FLOW (XCF) *TBA (WWE) *"My World" by Dale Oliver (NCW) *Naruto Japanese Theme 2 (AWF; AWF Season 1) Championships and Accomplishments ACW *ACW Undisputed Championship (1 time, first-ever, current) AWF *AWF Championship (1 time, first-ever) CWA *CWA Global Championship (2 times) *CWA Combine Championship (1 time) - with Sasuke Uchiha *CWA Combat Championship (1 time) *CWA Royal Rumble (2010) CWF *TBA LBF *LBF National Championship (1 time) NCW *NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *NCW Internet Championship (1 time, first-ever) *Contract equals title - NCW World Heavyweight contract UCA *UCA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sasuke Uchiha *UCA Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *UCA Royal Rumble (2009) UCW *UCW Championship (4 times, first-ever) *UCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Sasuke Uchiha (1) and Danny Phantom (1) WWE: Animated *World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, 1st fictional person to win real Championship) *Toon World Championship (1 time) *VGWA World Championship (1 time, carried from VGWA to WWE after VGWA split from WWE) *Toon Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *Toon Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Sasuke Uchiha (2) and Ichigo Kurosaki (1) *Toon European Champion (1 time) *King of the Ring (2003) *Royal Rumble (2008) *Unofficially Beat The Undertaker's Undefeated WrestleMania Streak (Overturned due to Toonamania's segments being retconned) XCF *TBA Trivia *Naruto is the member of In a Blink of a Eye along with Yugi, Atem, and Takashi and is the bass player and backing vocalist of the band. Category:Fictional Wrestlers